Les Mésaventures de Juvia !
by Mantiev
Summary: Juvia aime Grey ! Ca tout le monde le sait ! Mais ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle est prête à tout pour y arriver ! Gruvia !
1. Chapter 1 : Une phrase

« Juvia veut juste que Grey-sama aime Juvia ! Juvia fera tout ce que Grey-sama voudra ! Juvia aime Grey-sama ! » Voici les péripéties de Juvia qui est prête à tout pour être avec Grey !

Juvia ouvrit les yeux. Elle était la, à la plage, avec Grey et tous leurs amis, prenant du bon temps, un temps de pause. Elle regardait inlassablement Grey, nageant comme un poisson dans l'eau claire, reflétant le soleil qui était à son paroxysme. Lui s'amusait avec les autres, elle restait dans son coin, elle n'aimait pas nager. Quelle perte de temps. Apres tout, si elle voulait se déplacer, autant se transformer. Alors elle restait, allongée sur sa serviette, prenant de la couleur, laissant sa peau laiteuse pour un petit bronzage rosé. Elle restait la et elle fixait Grey, voilà à quoi se résumait sa journée. Ou plutôt, ce qui devait résumer sa journée car par malheur, Lucy, rivale éternelle de Juvia, se rapprocha durant une partie de beach-volley un peu trop près de Grey au gout de Juvia. A partir de ce moment, Juvia en colère fit de grands yeux. Elle s'en alla ayant pris déjà un peu de couleurs et rentra à la guilde, ne voulant pas voir la scène qui se tenait devant elle entre son bel amour et la jeune constellationniste qui sentait un regard pesant autour d'elle.

Apres une longue sieste et un bon bain chaud, Juvia se prépara à rejoindre ses amis pour le diner, choisissant quelle robe elle allait prendre. Ce soir, pour la soirée de la création de Fairy Tail, elle hésitait. Au début, elle voulu mettre un robe bleu. Très belle était celle-ci mais elle était bleue. Le bleu était devenu trop commun pour Juvia. Elle ne portait que ca. Du bleu. Du bleu foncé, du bleu clair, du bleu azur, du bleu cyan, du bleu ciel, tous les bleus qu'il pouvait exister. Alors elle chercha dans sa garde-robe, mettant le bazar dans sa chambre jusqu'à trouver une petite robe noire, finement dessiné avec un corset rouge. Sur celui se trouvaient des roses si rouge comme l'amour qu'elle portait pour son beau Grey-sama. La voyant, elle l'enfila en vitesse et partit à la guilde.

La bas, quand elle arriva, tout le monde était déjà arrivé, discutait, mangeait, rigolait comme une journée habituelle à Fairy Tail. Elle ne fit même pas un pas dans la guilde qu'elle commença à voir se battre Natsu et Grey, se battant pour savoir qui aurait le dernier gâteau apéritif. Finalement après quelques minutes de combat, ce fut Erza qui prit la dernière part, ce qui fit rire l'assemblé. Juvia, encore énervée de l'après-midi alla s'asseoir au bar à côté de son ami de toujours Gajeel. Celui remarqua que Juvia n'était pas aussi souriante que d'habitude.

-« Qu'est-ce t'as encore ? lui demanda-t-il

-« Rien… Rien… » Répondit-elle sèchement

-« Juvia, j'te connais maintenant ! Alors qu'est-ce t'as ? » Lâcha-t-il

Juvia ne répondit pas mais montra d'un regard froid, Lucy en train de s'amuser mais qui frissonna quand Juvia la regarda.

-« Ah… Ca ! » Répliqua Gajeel.

Oui, ce n'était que ca et pourtant, cela fit régner une atmosphère pesante entre les deux ex-Phantom Lord. Juvia ne voulait plus parler et se préparait à se noyer dans l'alcool tandis que Gajeel ne savait plus quoi dire. Cette situation l'emmerdait royalement. Alors il se leva, alla chercher Lucy mettant tout le monde hors de soi pendant les premières secondes et repartirent manger par la suite, et l'amena à Juvia en disant : « Elle est jalouse ». Cela n'étonna pas Lucy qui comme pour dire bonjour lança un « Alors c'était toi le regard que je ressentais ! » Juvia ne répondit pas.

-« Tu te fais encore des histoires Juvia ! »

-« Juvia sait ce qu'elle fait et elle sait ce que vous faites toi et Grey-sama ! Apres que Juvia soit parti, Lucy-san s'est rapprocher de Grey-sama, ils ont commencé à s'échanger des baiser voluptueux et puis vous êtes allé dans… »

-« C'est bien ce que je dis, tu te fais des histoires Juvia ! » dit Lucy en interrompant la magicienne d'eau, commençant à pleurer. « Viens manger avec nous plutôt » ajouta-t-elle.

C'est vrai que Juvia avait faim, alors, elle alla malgré elle au buffet se servir à manger. Elle alla s'asseoir à une table mangeant tranquillement et regardant Grey en train d'enlever quelque chose de ses dents. Elle pensa que même dans n'importe quelle circonstance, Grey était toujours beau. Oui, il était plus beau que les dieux où même que l'amour lui-même ! Puis, de pensées en pensées, elle s'en alla dans un de ses rêves, dans un monde arc-en-ciel, près d'une rivière dorée et d'un champ de sucettes, où elle était seule avec Grey.

-_« Que nous sommes bien ici sans Lucy ! N'est ce pas Juvia ? »_

_-« Oh oui ! Grey-sama ! Juvia veut rester toute sa vie avec vous ici ! »_

_-« Oh ma Juvia ! Que tu es belle ! Je crois que je suis en train de rêver ! »_

« Je crois qu'elle est en train de rêver ! » entendit Juvia en train de sortir de son rêve. Et oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Quand elle mit pied à terre dans le monde réel, elle remarqua que Cana et Mirajane étaient autour d'elle. Elles avaient un sourire aux lèvres qui ne sentait pas très bon.

-« Alors Juvia ! On ne t'as pas beaucoup vu à la plage ! Pourtant tu as pris des couleurs ! » Lui dit Mirajane toujours souriante.

-« Elle était en train de mater son mec ! Voilà ce qu'elle faisait » lança Cana totalement ivre.

-« Ju… Juvia ne mate pas Grey-sama ! Et… Et… Grey-sama n'est pas son mec ! » Répondit Juvia affolée, essayant de se justifier, toute rouge de honte. « Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! » Ajouta-t-elle.

-« Et ca en est où avec lui ? »Renchérit Mirajane qui voulait savoir tous les potins.

-« Ca a pas du aller très loin »renchérit Cana. « Notre Juvia est une coincée ! Il suffit seulement de voir la peluche qu'elle a dans sa chambre ! » Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

-« Ju… Juvia n'est pas coincée ! Juvia sait très bien faire des… » Mirajane mit sa main devant la bouche de Juvia, ne voulant entendre plus mais celle-ci la retira continuant de plus belle « … Et on se moque pas de mini-Grey… »

Là, Juvia en avait trop dit. Elle commença a devenir rouge comme un pastèque voyant Cana explosée de rire et Mirajane essayant de se retenir. Il est vrai qu'avoir une peluche de l'homme qu'on aime est assez bizarre. Pourtant Juvia pensait que tout le monde pouvait tous avoir des objets auquel on tient et que personne ne comprendra jamais pourquoi un mini-Grey. Tout le monde commença à regarder le petit groupe bizarrement qui faisait un boucan monstrueux. Apres quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes se calmèrent. Mirajane prit les mains de Juvia, comme pour la calmer et lui dit :

-« T'inquiète pas ! Ca viendra ! »

-« Juvia veut juste que Grey-sama aime Juvia ! Juvia fera tout ce que Grey-sama voudra ! Juvia aime Grey-sama ! » Avait-elle dit.

Mais malheur ! Ses deux amies se mirent à rire de plus belle, laissant Juvia dans l'incompréhension. Alors Cana lui fit un signe de se retourner. Tremblotant, elle se retourna et vit devant elle une musculature qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Là, elle leva les yeux pour voir le visage de la personne, « Grey-sama ! » Lâcha-t-elle.

-« Alors… Tu feras tout ce que je veux ? » Répondit Grey d'un air moqueur…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2 : Une maid

« Alors… Tu feras tout ce que je veux ? ».

Voilà ce que Grey lui avait dit. Pendant toute une semaine, Juvia n'était hantée que par cette phrase. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cette phrase ? Et surtout devant lui ? Elle se sentait prise au piège. Pourtant tout le monde savait quels étaient ses sentiments à son égard, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait dit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait d'elle ! Ah la la ! Elle était vraiment dans la merde. Pourtant cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de pouvoir faire certaines choses avec lui, mais dans cette situation … Ah non, elle devait faire quelque chose pour arranger le coup ! Oui voilà ce qu'elle allait faire ! Elle irait à la guilde mettre au clair la situation avec Grey ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une « soumise » ! Non elle ne voulait pas ! Alors elle se prépara pour aller à Fairy Tail mettant une petite robe blanche, laissant apparaître sa si belle et douce poitrine accompagné d'un gilet bleu, bleu comme la couleur de ses yeux, mais ne prit pas son chapeau, voulant laisser ses cheveux à l'air libre. Quelques minutes passées dans sa chambre et elle était prête ! Prête à affronter tous les regards de ses amis, prête à affronter son Grey-sama ! Elle était sur le palier de sa porte, prête à partir de Fairy Hills. Elle se disait « Juvia y va ! Juvia y va ! JUVIA Y VA … Pas ». Puis elle repartit dans sa chambre se cacher sous sa couette bleu. Elle n'avait toujours pas le courage d'aller à la guilde.

Il lui fallut encore une bonne semaine et un regard terrifiant d'Erza pour revenir à Fairy Tail. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la guilde, elle décida d'essayer de se faire discrète. Elle ouvrit minutieusement et délicatement la porte, rentra sur la pointe des pieds, puis referma la porte comme elle l'avait ouverte. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'une foule de personne vint à elle lui demandant si elle était malade. Ce à quoi elle répondit « Plus … Ou moins … ». Elle était bien embarrassée notre Juvia… De devoir mentir !

Après de grosses minutes à discuter avec tout les membres, Juvia fut enfin tranquille. Fatiguée de toutes ces questions, elle alla s'asseoir au bar. Elle commanda une pêche à l'eau bien fraîche qui lui fit un bien fou. Elle alla demander pour se resservir quand des mains lui cachèrent son visage. Ces mains étaient froides. Froides mais douces. Ces mains ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une personne.

-« Tiens, tiens ! Qui voilà ? » Dit une voix masculine que Juvia reconnue dès la première syllabe !

-« Grey-sama ! » cria-t-elle, ayant peur de celui-ci !

-« Et bien Juvia ? Etais-tu vraiment malade ? Ou avais tu plutôt peur de me voir ? »

La jeune fille se mit à rougir, honteuse qu'il ait découvert ses raisons. Elle avait peur qu'il dise à tout le monde pourquoi Juvia n'était pas venue pendant deux semaines, pour une raison aussi futile, mais à son plus grand étonnement il ne le fit pas, mais se mit à la fixer. Ce qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise la jeune mage. Il la regarda, de haut en bas, passant en revue tout les membres du corps de Juvia puis, laissa entendre un petit rire qui fit frissonner la mage. Que pouvait-il bien penser ? Qu'allait-il lui faire faire ? Pourquoi avoir ausculté son corps comme ça ? Juvia était perdue et voulait rentrer dans ses rêves farfelus. Un silence entre les deux mages s'installa. Juvia rougit de plus en plus. Elle essaya de lancer une discution avec lui et les autres mages, pour s'enfuir à toute hâte par la suite, mais elle entendit un « Porte ça ! » qui la fit se retourner.

Grey tenait à sa main droite un uniforme de servante bleu, évidemment bleu. Et des oreilles de chat dans sa main gauche, ainsi, que des chaussures à talons d'au moins … 15 bons centimètres. Tandis que le garçon éclata de rire, Juvia le regarda, étonnée, effrayée, bouche-bée, enfin tout les adjectifs pouvant se terminer par « ée ». Par la suite Grey rajouta « Tu n'as pas dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais ? » pour l'obliger à porter la tenue. Cette phrase retentit comme un coup de couteau qu'on donna à Juvia. Il s'en rappelait. Très bien même. Alors, contrainte devant tous les regards de ses camarades, Juvia alla se changer dans les toilettes, mettant sa dignité de côté. Elle comprit qu'elle serait réellement « soumise ». Lorsqu'elle sortie, c'est-à-dire après quelques heures, elle fut très gênée, essayant de sortir de l'enceinte de Fairy Tail, lorsqu'elle sentit l'étreinte d'une main dans la sienne. C'était une fois de plus Grey. Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle n'en était pas capable. Elle portait une tenue aussi… Grotesque ! Elle qui aimait être dans la norme, se faire petite quand il le fallait. Elle qui laissait ses fantasmes seulement dans ses rêves. Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge, au fil du temps qui passait. Ce fut Grey donc qui brisa ce silence de plomb. « Viens avec moi ! » lui dit-il. Alors, elle le suivit, exécutant ses ordres. « Mais que va faire Grey –sama ? ... Où va-t-il emmener Juvia ? ... Va-t-il la faire travailler ? ... Et quel travail ? ... Un travail de servante ? ... Ou pire un travail de Péripatéticienne ! ... Et pourquoi ? ... Pour qui ? ... Pour Cana-san ? ... Non ! Pour Mira-san ? ... Non ! Pour Erza-san ? ... Pas possible ! Po … Pour Lucy-san ! Évidemment ! » pensa telle.

Alors Juvia s'arrêta laissant prendre de l'avance son mage préféré et lui cria « Juvia ne fera jamais la pute pour Lucy-san ! ». Le mage de glace fut sous le choc, entendant Juvia parler aussi grossièrement. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Pourquoi parler de Lucy à ce moment ? Et pourquoi Juvia parle de filles de la rue ? Sûrement une histoire de Juvia à dormir debout. Bref, Grey devait calmer la jeune mage et pour cela, il se rapprocha de celle-ci, totalement sur les nerfs, leva d'une main douce le visage en larmes de la jeune fille, les essuyant de l'autre main se rapprocha de son visage et … lui fit une pichenette sur le front. Juvia retrouva ses esprits en entendant un « Idiote » venir de Grey qui recommençait à marcher. Elle essaya de rattraper Grey mais avec sa forte poitrine rebondissant, ses talons aiguilles lui faisant mal et Grey qui continuait à avancer inlassablement, elle n'y arriva pas. Le jeune homme faisait exprès de rester toujours devant elle tout en ne la perdant jamais de vue. Il lui lançait parfois des « Tu vas bien ? » à laquelle Juvia répondait un « oui » très faux. Elle n'allait pas avouer qu'elle avait mal. Elle préféra marcher plus lentement même si elle passait, aux yeux des passants, pour une folle, jusqu'à décider d'enlever ses talons.

-« Qui t'as dit d'enlever tes chaussures ? » demanda Grey s'étant arrêter.

-« C'est que Juvia commence à avoir mal aux pieds. Elle n'arrive pas à marcher avec ces talons » répondit Juvia, qui n'en pouvait plus. Grey se mit à rire. Elle l'avouait enfin. Cette satisfaction du mâle se manifestait aux coins de ses lèvres.

-« Prends ma main » fit le jeune homme.

-« Qu… Quoi ? » bafouilla Juvia.

-« T'arriveras pas à marcher jusqu'à la salle avec ! Prend ma main ! Je t'aiderai ! »

Grey-sama ? Aider Juvia ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Ils avaient marché main dans la main, comme un petit couple, sans rien se dire, profitant l'un comme l'autre de la chaleur des mains collées ensemble jusqu'à une petite salle où de la lumière et beaucoup de bruit émanait.

-« Un bal costumé ? » avait demandé Juvia !

-« Plus … Ou moins » répondit Grey, cherchant à imiter Juvia.

Celle-ci commença à se vexer, faisant rire le jeune mage. Il riait de plus en plus fort, ce qui fit rougir la jeune bleu. Après quelques minutes, Grey s'étant calmé, il lui dit :

« Si je t'ai fait porter des talons, c'est pas pour rien ! C'est pour que tu restes collé à moi pendant toute la nuit … »

Juvia rougissant de nouveau comprit en rentrant que la nuit serait sûrement longue …


	3. Chapter 3 : Un peu trop d'alcool

**Bonjour à tous ! Je viens de comprendre le petit système pour laisser un petit messag au début et à la fin ! Ahah ! :D**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et MP ! Donc voila le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un peu trop d'alcool**

Elle était avec Grey, il était avec Juvia. La situation ne pouvait être plus parfaite en ce soir où la lune rayonnait de milles feux. Il était avec Juvia, elle était avec Grey. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, étant assis sur un canapé miteux, se trouvant dans un bar, profitant de la soirée. Elle était avec Grey, il était avec Juvia. Ils ne se parlaient pas, essayant de profiter de ce moment à part à deux, écoutant la musique aux décibels monstrueux, puis dansant sur des rythmes endiablés, ne voyant plus le temps passé. Il était avec Juvia, elle avait trop bu. Pour lui, une soirée mouvementée venait de se passer, pour elle…

Grey avait invité Juvia à sortir, ou plutôt l'avait obligé. Durant la journée, elle avait du porter aussi la tenue que lui avait donné Grey. Elle la portait toujours d'ailleurs. Ils étaient entrés dans un bar que Grey connaissait bien. Juvia restait derrière ne connaissant personne jusqu'à voir quelque uns de ses camarades de Fairy Tail tel que Cana, Macao et Wakaba. Elle voulut aller leur dire bonjour mais Grey lui tenait fermement la main. En même temps, celui-ci se mettait à l'aise, en enlevant sa veste et son Tee-shirt. Il est vrai qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante, et même Juvia ne ressentant pas souvent les problèmes de températures suait un peu.

-« Pourquoi Juvia est ici ? » demanda la nommée qui trouvait l'endroit quelque peu lugubre.

-« On est venu pour s'amuser Juvia ! Alors détends-toi ! » Répondit son preux chevalier.

-« C'est que Juvia a… Un peu… Un petit peu peur… Elle n'a pas… Trop l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit ! » Avoua-t-elle honteuse.

-« De toute façon, tu es obligée de rester avec moi » Dit le mage de Glace en rigolant !

C'est vrai, elle portait encore ses talons qui lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle ne voulait pourtant pas les enlever et préférait au coté de Grey. Apres avoir fait le tour du bar et après avoir salué tout le monde, Grey et Juvia se posèrent à une table non loin de celle de Cana et ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient déjà quelques peu les effets de l'alcool et s'incrustèrent avec les deux autres mages.

-« Ju… Juvia ! En… En fait ! T'es… t'es vraiment pas un…. Une coincée » fit Cana prête à vomir.

Celle-ci avait déjà bu quelques tonneaux et était au bord du coma ithillique. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'habitude de Cana de ne pas tenir l'alcool. Mais Macao montra de son doigt une pancarte à l'entrée avec écrit « Boisson à Volonté ». A ce moment la, Juvia cria intérieurement ! Elle comprit à cet instant précis les intentions de son Grey-sama ! Mais elle ne voulait pas finir comme Cana ! Elle savait comment elle était lorsqu'elle buvait et rien que d'y penser ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Passant du rouge écarlate au vert pale, Grey lui tendit un verre et comme si il avait comprit les peur de la demoiselle, il lui dit « On va aller doucement alors ». Juvia quelque peu perplexe mais soulagée prit la tasse de ses mains tremblotantes. Elle rapprocha le verre e ses lèvres et bu la première gorgée. Elle venait à peine de l'avaler que Juvia commençait à s'étouffer !

-« C'est trop fort pour Juvia ! Qu'y avait-il dans son verre? » Demanda la non-habituée.

-« C'est seulement de la Tequila ! » dit Grey tout en rigolant.

Voyant Juvia qui n'y connaissait rien, il lui expliqua qu'il y avait un moyen de ne pas ressentir les effets de l'alcool tout en en buvant ! Il appelait ca la « Tequila Paf ». Celui-ci tout en lui expliquant le principe essayait de ne pas rire car en effet, si ce cocktail ne donnait aucun effets les premières minutes, ceux-ci se ressentaient par la suite. Le but étant de lécher du sel, puis de boire la tequila puis de mordre dans une rondelle de citron, Juvia trouvait ce petit mélange un pur délice, et croyant son mage préféré, celle-ci en but une bonne dizaine voir vingtaine.

-« Grey-sama ne boit pas ? » fit Juvia prenant un nouveau verre.

-« Euh… N… Non ! Je… Je ne… préfère pas… »

Un « Oh » sortit de la bouche de la jeune mage. Juvia se sentait bien et voulut aller danser. Grey l'accompagna sur la piste et ils dansèrent ensemble. Grey tenait fermement la main de Juvia, prête a tomber avec ses talons.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les effets de l'alcool prirent le dessus de Juvia et en quelques minutes, celle-ci lâcha la main de Grey pour aller à la rencontre du premier homme se tenant devant elle. Grey essayait de rattraper l'alcoolisée qui avait enlevé ses talons pour courir plus vite. Elle s'amusait avec Grey, montrant sa forte poitrine aux autres gens de la salle qui en restaient bouche bée. Continuant à courir, Juvia se déshabillait de plus en plus, riait à pleine voix, embrassant tout le monde et jouant à cache-cache avec son Grey-sama. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, l n'arrivait pas à rattraper son amie surexcitée qui pourtant l'avait prévenu. Il n'en pouvait plus. Au moins, maintenant il le savait, il préférait la Juvia timide et amoureuse à celle qui se tenait devant elle. Grey s'étant retrouvé dans la foule. Il n'arrivait plus à voir Juvia. Il commença quelque peu à s'affoler. Qu'allait-il faire si il ne la retrouvait pas ? Qu'allait-il arriver à Juvia ? Allait se faire violer ? Par qui ? Un inconnu ? Un mage ? Ou peut être même Lyon ! Grey commençait à se faire des histoires comme Juvia. Il ne la voyait pas. Alors il sortit du bar mais ne vit personne. Apres quelques minutes pour prendre un bol d'air frais, Grey rentra dans la salle jusqu'à voir Juvia, sur la scène du bar, en petit lingerie s'adonnant à un spectacle devenant bientôt érotique. Voyant le regard envouté de tous les mecs de la salle, Grey rentra dans une colère noire, se précipitant sur la scène, reprenant les affaires de Juvia ainsi que la jeune demoiselle très… Chaude qui commença à crier au « violeur ». Grey, très mal à l'aise du se battre contre une vingtaine d'homme, tous plus bourrés les uns que les autres pour pouvoir sortir Juvia du bar. Il avait compris, ce fut une très mauvaise idée d'amener Juvia au bar. L'ayant rhabillée, Grey et Juvia marchait, lui devant toujours en colère que la soirée soit devenu en fiasco, elle titubant, marchant pied nu su le sol frais de la nuit. Ayant sommeil et toujours bourrée, Juvia regardait les étoiles briller. C'est alors que Grey se retourna.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Grey.

-« Hein ? » répondit Juvia toujours la tête dans les étoiles.

-« Pourquoi t'as fait ca ? » renchérit le mage.

-« Juvia… fait ce qu'elle… veut… De tout fa…. Facon Grey-sama n'aime pas….. pas Juvia ! » Dit-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes

-« Qui t'a dit ca ? Idiote ! » Répondit une fois de plus le mage, essuyant les perles d'eaux qui coulaient sur les joues rouges de Juvia

-« Grey… Grey-sama… aime Juvia ? »

Grey marmonna quelque chose. Mais Juvia n'eut le temps de lui reposer la question que Grey lui montrait un immeuble. C'est chez moi » avait-il dit. Alors les deux mages rentrèrent chez celui-ci. A peine rentrée, Juvia s'affala par terre, rentrant dans un profond sommeil où elle rêvait de Grey. Celui-ci installa alors la mage d'eau dans son lit, et allant dormir sur le canapé. Celui-ci repensa à la soirée qui venait de se passer et s'enfonçant lui aussi dans le pays des rêves…

Grey entendit du bruit. Quelle heure était-il ? En tout cas le soleil était levé. Il devait se dépêcher pour aller à la guilde. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il commença à s'habiller quand il vit Juvia quelque peu perplexe. Celle-ci regardait de partout avec de gros yeux la pièce ou elle se trouvait.

-Euh… Ou se trouve Juvia ? » Demanda celle-ci !

Elle avait été avec Grey, il avait été avec Juvia. Pour lui, une soirée mouvementée venait de se passer, pour elle, un trou noir…


	4. Chapter 4 : Une demande en Mariage

**Désolé pour le retard du nouveau chapitre ! J'ai eu quelque petites difficultés à m'y remettre mais c'est bon ! Je suis de nouveau lancé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous :D**

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la soirée bien arrosée. Juvia n'avait que quelques souvenirs de la soirée dont elle se serait bien passés, les plus aguichants pour un homme, vous vous en doutez. Mais ce n'était sans compter Cana, présente lors de la nuit et n'ayant perdue aucune miette de ce qui s'était passé. Elle raconta à l'ensemble de la guilde toutes les scènes même les plus obscènes jusque dans les moindres détails durant toute la semaine. Quant à Grey, il s'était éloigné de Juvia pour qu'il n'y ait aucune méprise entre Juvia et lui. C'en était trop pour Juvia qui alla se cacher dans sa chambre depuis déjà cinq bons jours. Elle avait honte. Et encore plus que la dernière fois. Pourquoi se qui se passait en soirée ne pouvait-il pas rester entre les gens de la soirée ? Pourquoi Cana avait-elle fait un coup aussi tordu ? Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? « Au moins tout le monde saura que t'es pas une coincée ! » Bon dieu ! Pourquoi avait-elle bu ? Pourquoi ? En train de ruminer dans sa chambre, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-« Juvia ouvre ! Je sais que tu es là ! »

-« Juvia n'est pas là ! Elle est occupée ! Ne voulant pas parler à la personne dont elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix. »

-« Très drôle ! Juvia ! Ouvre ! C'est moi ! »

-« Qui est « Moi » ? »

-« Juvia ! T'exagère ! J'ai juste un mal de gorge en attrapant froid ! C'est pas marrant ! Je veux juste te parler ! »

La jeune mage se résigna à ouvrir à cette personne. Elle se leva lentement de son lit et prit le temps de s'habiller avant d'ouvrir quand elle tomba sur un mage de glace aux cheveux argentés qui poireautait.

-« Ly… Lyon-sama ? »

-« Juvia ! Tu es encore plus resplendissante que d'habitude ! »

Avait-il de la merde dans les yeux où était-ce du à des hormones non identifiées ? Juvia était tout sauf ravissante à ce moment précis, ayant les cheveux décoiffés, des cernes allant jusqu'aux oreilles, des vêtements totalement froissés… Non ! Elle était vraiment tout sauf resplendissante… Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à son compliment.

-« En attrapant froid n'est-ce pas ? Questionna ironiquement la mage de l'océan »

-« C'est que… »

-« Que fait Lyon-sama ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Oh… Rien ! Je passais par là ! »

-« Fairy Hills n'est réservé qu'aux filles ! Lyon-sama ne devrait pas passer par ici ! »

-« Oh ! Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas ! » Dit le mage d'un air faussement innocent.

-« J'appelle Erza ! » Lança Juvia comme pour le dissuader de rester.

-« No… Non ! Attends ! Tu… Tu veux bien passer la journée avec moi ? »

-« C'est que… Juvia… »

N'ayant pas le temps de répondre, Lyon attrapa la main de Juvia, l'emmenant au centre-ville de Magnolia. Celle-ci était toute gênée. Les évènements avec Grey étaient encore frais. Bref, elle n'avait pas le cœur à se balader.

-« Que veut faire ma Juvia ? » Demanda Lyon surexcité.

-« Juvia veut se pendre ! »

-« Que… Comment ? Pourquoi Juvia ! Es-tu malade ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

-« Non… Non rien ! Dit-elle. C'est juste la fatigue ! »

-« Ouf ! Tu me rassures ! »

Par la suite, Lyon proposa à sa dulcinée d'aller manger quelque chose. Elle accepta sans hésiter. Cela faisait quand même déjà cinq jours qu'elle n'avaient rien avaler. Lyon et Juvia arrivèrent au restaurant. Ils se rapprochèrent de l'accueil et Lyon demanda la table réservé au nom de Vastia. Puis les deux mages s'installèrent.

-« Un peu d'alcool ? Ca te ferait plaisir ? » Proposa le mage de glace.

-« No… Non merci ! » Répondit Juvia ne voulant pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que la fois précédente.

-« Oh… Je vois… Jura… Jura dit que ce n'est pas bon d'en prendre ! A… Alors tu as peut-être raison de ne pas en prendre ! »

C'était toujours comme ca ! Des que Lyon invitait Juvia quelque part, c'était le silence complet. Ils ne se disaient rien. Lyon essayait tant bien que mal de créer une discutions mais Juvia restait toujours de marbre face à ce cher Lyon. Encore une fois, Lyon allait échouer… Quand,

-« Lyon-sama a réservé une table spécialement pour inviter Juvia ? »

-« O… Oui ! »

-« Pourquoi Lyon-sama fait tout ca pour Juvia ? »

-« Mais tout simplement parce que je t'aime Juvia ! »

La Loxar se mit à rougir comme une tomate. Quelqu'un lui faisait des avances et explicitement en plus. Personne n'avait encore déclaré sa flamme comme cela avant lui. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Grey qui lui disait cette phrase ? Juvia était totalement déboussolé et ne savait que dire. Ce fut donc Lyon qui avec espoir relança la discutions.

-« Ai-je encore une chance ? »

-« Qu… Comment ? »

-« Ai-je encore une chance ? D'atteindre ton cœur ? »

-« Juvia… Juvia… Aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant, elle n'aimait que Grey mais n'arrivait pas à l'avouer à son ami, elle avait ce gout amer qu'on appelle culpabilité au fond de son cœur. Cela lui faisait mal pour lui. Pourquoi ressentir cela si elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le lui dire clairement ? Peut -être parce qu'elle était dans la même situation que lui, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire comme cela. Elle cherchait avec subtilités à le lui dire. Mais elle n'eut le temps de trouver que Lyon repris la parole.

-« Si tu m'avais rencontré avant lui, m'aurais-tu aimé ? » Dit-il avec de la peine, comprenant qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir de sentiment à son égard.

-« Surement… » Répondit la femme aux cheveux bleus avec un petit sourire au coin.

-« Puis-je te le demander quand même ? » Dit Lyon d'un air suppliant.

-« O… Oui… » Acquiesça la mage toute mal à l'aise. Elle rougissait de plus en plus, se préparant psychologiquement à la question lorsqu'elle entendit :

-« Ju… Juvia Loxar… Veux-tu me prendre pour é… épouse ? Moi, Lyon Vastia ? » Dit-il tout en sortant une bague de son manteau. Cette bague était magnifique. Elle était sertit de saphir tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Juvia était toute émue. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que quelqu'un puisse lui faire ce genre de demande. Mais il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Il fallait qu'elle lui annonce la vérité.

-« Ju… Juvia… Juvia… »

-« Nouvelle règle ! Interdiction de voir Lyon Vastia sans être accompagné de Grey Fullbuster ! »

Cette voix… Juvia reconnaissait cette voix qui ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer avec Lyon ! De plus cette personne avait énoncé son nom très clairement dans sa phrase ! Juvia avait cru rêvé et c'est pourquoi elle cria « Grey-sama » que l'on entendit dans tout le restaurant.

Et tandis que Lyon regardait le petit couple s'en aller du restaurant, Grey répétait inlassablement cette nouvelle règle qu'il venait d'appliquer « Interdiction de voir Lyon Vastia sans être accompagné de Grey Fullbuster ! ».


	5. Chapter 5 : Un voyage en train

C'est comme par hasard que le lendemain de l'arrivé à Magnolia de Lyon, Grey invita ou plutôt obligea Juvia à partir en mission. Même si cette obligation pour Juvia était surtout le paradis. Partir avec Grey. Quelle chance ! Et ce n'était pas Lucy qui allait avec lui.

Malgré cela, lorsque Grey lui proposa cette mission, la mage de l'eau fut quelque peut déboussolée. Elle lui avait même demandé pourquoi il voulait effectuer une mission avec elle. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'en alla pour préparer sa valise.

Quand notre mage aux cheveux bleus arriva à la gare, elle était dans un état quelque peu complexe. Tantôt elle était surexcité, joyeuse et souriante, tantôt elle était patraque, stressée et anxieuse. Elle avait choisis de s'habiller normalement vu que c'était une mission. Autant ne pas gâcher une belle robe pour ce genre de chose. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était en retard de deux minutes. Deux minutes de supplice pour Juvia qui put faire dix fois le tour de la gare. Etant prête pour faire un onzième tour, elle ressentit la chaleur d'une main sur son épaule.

-« Juvia, calme-toi. Okay ? »

-« Grey-sama ! »

Après l'arrivée du mage de glace, les deux compères montèrent dans le train en direction du Mont Yakobe qui est réputé pour être un endroit glacial. Le paysage changeant rapidement de couleur et la neige s'installant au dessus des wagons, Grey regarda ce manteau blanc qu'il aimait tant à travers la vitre tomber par terre. Il fixa pendant quelques minutes le paysage quand il remarqua que Juvia l'observait de ces gros yeux.

-« Juvia… Tu peux arrêter de me fixer. Ca me met… Mal à l'aise. »

-« Juvia n'a rien d'autre à faire que de regarder Grey-sama » dit-elle essayant de se justifier et n'ayant pas entendant la fin de la phrase du Fullbuster.

-« Raaah ! Juvia ! Tu me rends vraiment fou quand tu t'y mets ! »

-« Que veut dire Grey-sama quand il se dit « fou » ? »

-« Laisse tomber. D'ailleurs j'applique une nouvelle règle ! Plus de « -sama » après mon nom et tu me tutoies. »

-« Grey-sam… Grey est euh… T… Tu es mesquin, Grey-sam… Grey. »

Il ne pue s'empêcher de rigoler lorsque Juvia essaya de parler.

-« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Juvia a l'habitude de parler comme ça ! Alors pourquoi changer ? »

-« Hum… Si par le hasard tu étais ma femme alors je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait une telle différence de respect. »

-« Oh ! Grey-s… Tu veux t… te marier avec Juvia ? »

-« J'ai pas dit ça ! »

Faisant mine de ne pas entendre, Juvia parti de sa place se dégourdir les jambes. Elle sifflotait d'un air victorieux. Grey, quand à lui était rouge de honte d'avoir sorti une tel phrase. Lui Grey Fullbuster, se marier avec elle, Juvia Loxar ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Il se demandait même pourquoi il avait sorti cette phrase ? Pourquoi devait-il justifier toutes ses paroles alors qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle ? C'est ce qu'il avait entendu à cette soirée « Juvia fera tout ce que Grey-sama voudra ! Juvia aime Grey-sama !». Et alors pourquoi était-elle hier avec lui, Lyon Vastia ? Surtout qu'il la demandait en mariage et qu'elle n'a rien dit. Alors qu'il s'énervait tout seul, Juvia était revenu à sa place.

-« Grey-sam… Grey ? »

-« Ah ! Tu étais où ? » Dit le mage de glace passant du rouge de honte à rouge de colère.

-« Ju… Juvia est seulement parti aux toilettes. »

-« Ah… Désolé je… Je me suis emporté »

-« Ce… Ce n'est rien. Juvia voulait te… te poser une question. »

-« Hum… Vas-y »

Grey toujours quelque peu dans ses pensées ne vu que les lèvres de la jeune fille bouger et put voir distinctement « Quel Genre De Position ».

-« Faire la levrette » répondit-il toujours dans la lune avec un certain automatisme. Mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits quand il pu voir Juvia rougir dans un premier temps puis s'évanouir dans un second temps. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire pour la choquée. Il ne s'en souvenait même pas.

Ayant été allongée, Juvia se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard avec en face de son visage, celui de son mage de la guilde préféré. Elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux de ceux de Grey, ne voulant pas les fixer, ayant trop honte de ce qu'elle avait entendue.

-« C'est bon, tu n'as pas de température. » s'exclama le mage de glace tout en se relevant. « J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

-« … »

-« Juvia. »

-« Juvia ne dira rien, c'est trop honteux » dit-elle en cachant ses yeux.

-« Juvia ! »

-« Non ! »

-« Juvia, je te l'ordonne »

-« … »

-« … »

-« Juvia a demandé à Grey-sa… Grey quel sera notre mission et… Gr… Tu as répondu que c'était faire la… »

-« La ? »

-« Que c'était faire la levrette ! »

A ces mots, ce fut au tour de Grey de s'évanouir. Il avait osé lui dire ça ! Encore une fois, il avait eu honte en face d'elle. Elle avait une capacité à trouver les failles chez lui qu'il avait peur d'approcher la mage de l'océan.

_-« Tu… Tu veux faire une levrette Grey ? »_

_-« Juvia… je… »_

_-« Tu veux toucher ma poitrine Grey ? »_

_-« Juvia… N… »_

_-« Tu veux faire l'amour Grey ? »_

_-« Je… »_

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ». Grey se releva, en sueur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il était allongé dans un lit, plus dans le train mais dans un lit. Juvia qui lisait tranquillement dans le lit d'à coté avait sursauté.

-« Ce… Ce n'était qu'un rêve » souffla Grey. Ayant été cherchée un verre d'eau, Juvia vint au prés du mage encore un peu sous le choc.

-« Est-ce-que ça va, Grey ? »

-« Ou… Oui je crois. Où sommes-nous ? »

-« A l'hôtel au Mont Yakobe »

-« Co… Comment as-tu fait pour me transporter ? »

-« Juvia est plus forte que tu ne le penses, Grey »

-« Je vois… En tout cas tu as réussi à parler à la perfection. »

-« Merci ».

-« Bref, on parle de la mission ? » ajouta le mage en souriant.

-« Oui » répondit Juvia tout en lui redonnant son sourire.


End file.
